


In This Lifetime

by Huntress79



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: het_bigbang, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Over a thousand years ago Angelus was cursed to a hell dimension. Once every hundred years he comes to find a mate, he always chooses the slayer. In Buffy he finds his soulmate. She’s the one who can save them both from hell. But that's only part of the story.





	In This Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> My artwork for [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot)'s story. More to come!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/JxZzhNsd)


End file.
